Misery Business
by Gr3nliD
Summary: Layla use to be in a relationship with Cody Rhodes until he went down the wrong path. Two years had passed since then, and he seems to be doing better. But what happens if Cody and Layla were to get back together? Will things go the same way they did the first time? Will Dean Ambrose catch Layla when she falls?
1. Chapter 1

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta_..

**Shield**.

The music began as the members of The Shield walked down the stairs, passing the crowd. Seth Rollins, followed by Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns climbed over the padded gate and surrounded the ring. Daniel Bryan was on his knees in the middle of the ring, holding the WWE Championship belt over his head weakly shouting  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
Daniel Bryan looked over his shoulders, looking at the members of The Shield. His weak smile turned into a frown.

_It's time to play the game..  
_  
The crowd went wild. A lot of cheers, yet a lot of boos filled the green-lit arena. Triple H came walking out holding a microphone.  
"Daniel Bryan" He called out.  
Daniel Bryan was dripping sweat and breathing heavy. He stood up slowly while facing Triple H.  
"Congratulations Daniel Bryan. You are now the WWE Champion. You've beaten John Cena. Now.. Let's see how long you can hold on to that title."  
Daniel Bryan shook his head. His lips mouthing "_no.._"  
"Sorry, but that's the price you pay when you're the holder of that belt"  
The Shield jumped in the ring and attacked Daniel. John Cena slowly stood up and attacked The Shield from behind. Seth Rollins went flying out of the ring. Then Roman Reigns. Dean Ambrose took a nice punch to the eye, leaving him to fall backwards. Seth Rollins got up and grabbed the ropes on the ring. Getting ready to climb over it when..

_Feed Me_

The crowd stood on their feet screaming and cheering as Ry Back went running down to the ring. Once The Shield saw who was on his way down for some ass kicking, The Shield retreated, jumping back into the crowd and up the stairs. Triple H threw the microphone on the floor and went back stage. The crowd was still cheering as Ry Back stood in the ring screaming, and John Cena helping Daniel Bryan up. Daniel Bryans theme song began to play.  
"What a night!" Called out Jerry "Who knew Ry Back would come out to help the new Champion!"  
"Very Exciting! Well, thank you everyone for tuning in to Summer Slam!" Michael Cole said, while closing the show. "Goodnight everyone!"

The audience had made their way out of the arena, the parking lot was empty. Most of the Superstars and Divas had already left the arena to their hotel rooms. Layla was still in the locker room gathering her gear. She grabbed her cell phone and unlocked it. She saw a text message from her good friend Kaitlyn.  
"_Hey, left to the hotel room. Still feeling sick from that elbow shot AJ gave me when I speared her. Get back safe, I left a keycard in your bag, small pouch. –Kaitlyn_"  
"Shoot…" Layla said.  
"And she was my ride.."  
She had her gear all packed up. Layla was the last diva to go to and leave the locker room. She hit the light switch on her way out, then shut the door. She turned around to face the hallway, but within a split second, she bumped into Cody Rhodes. Her bag fell on the floor. She let out a loud sigh.  
"You scared me" she said.  
Cody grabbed the straps to her duffel bag and passed it to Layla while looking down at her.  
"Sorry" he said with a smile.  
Layla took her bag.  
"Thanks" She said.  
"You're here late" he said.  
"Yeah.. and my ride bailed on me."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that.. Do you need a lift?"  
"Um.." Layla hesitated.  
"Ugh, yeah sure. Why not?" She said with a smile.  
"Oh, um great" Cody replied. "The car is this way" he pointed out, then led the way.  
"Thanks so much, I really appreciate this" Layla said while following Rhodes.

They walked down the hallway to the elevators. Cody hit the down button with his pinky. They stood in the hallway in dead silence, and roaming the space with only their eyes. Cody looked at Layla as if he were to say something.

**_Ding_**

The sound from the elevator made Cody change his mind about approaching the brunette diva. The doors opened. The two Superstars stepped inside. The elevator went three floors down to the garage. They stepped out and walked to Codys car. The garage was empty. There were only a few cars inside. Codys car, along with maybe three or four other cars. Maybe cars from people who work at the stadium. Cody unlocked the trunk of his white Escalade. He put his bag inside, then took Laylas bag and set it down next to his. He opened the door to the passenger's side for Layla. Once she was all seated, he closed the door and walked to the drivers side. Cody started the car, turned the ac on and drove out of the garage.  
"So.." He said  
Layla looked over to Cody.  
"Yes?" She questioned.  
"Which hotel are you checked in?"  
"Oh! Right!" She replied. "The Hampton Inn!"  
"Alrighty then" Cody said. He turned on the radio. Mirrors by Justin Timberlake was playing.  
"Awe! I love this song!" Layla said as she started to sing with the radio.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Cody pulled up to the Holiday Inn. He stopped the car just outside of the door way. He got out of the car, then opened Laylas door. She stepped out of the car. Cody grabbed her duffle bag from the trunk and passed to Layla.  
"Well, here you are"  
"Here I am" she said with a smile. She hugged Cody.  
"Thanks again Cody, really"  
"Ah, don't mention it" he said. "Goodnight."  
"Good night" she replied.  
Cody went inside the car and left the Holiday Inn.

Layla went upstairs to her hotel room. She was just outside of her door when she remembered Kaitlyn had left a keycard in her duffel bag. She grabbed it from the small pouch and opened the door. She heard someone hurling in the bathroom, then a flush. Layla knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Kaitlyn hunny..?"  
Kaitlyn opened the door. She grabbed mouth wash to rinse the taste out.  
"Kaitlyn, are you alright?"  
She spit the mouth wash in the sink and rinsed her mouth with cold water.  
"Yeah, I'll live. Man, that midget really got me."  
Layla laughed.  
"I'll say."  
"Lay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bail."  
"No, it's fine. I'm here aren't I?" Layla said while smiling.  
"Yeah, but still" Kaitlyn replied. "How did you get here?"  
"Oh" Layla said while turning her back towards Kaitlyn as she walked to her bed.  
"Cody gave me a lift."  
"Cody..? Cody as in.. your ex?"  
"Kaitlyn.." Layla said with Kaitlyn cutting her off.  
"As in, your psycho ex?" Kaitlyn questioned.  
"It was just a ride home, I'm fine."  
"Yeah, now. You got lucky he didn't have an episode.." Kaitlyn remarked.  
Layla plopped on her bed.  
"Yeah. I think he's okay now. You know, with his meds. His world seems to be okay now."  
"Yeah, a world you should stay far away from.."  
"I'll be fine Kaitlyn" Layla smiled.  
Layla slipped her pj's on and crawled under the sheets.  
"Good night Lay" Kaitlyn said while turning the lights out.  
"Good night." Layla replied

**Authors Note  
**I do **NOT **own WWE, characters, names, themes, ideas. This is just a fanfiction.  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come. Thanks for checking this out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-morning on a Monday. Layla was already near the arena for Monday Night Raw. She was in a gym just two blocks down from it. It was a private gym for occasions such as this. It's meant to keep crazed fans from interrupting athletes from their daily workout. AJ was also in the gym along with Dolph Ziggler by the stair master. Cody Rhodes walked in to begin with his routine. He joined Layla over in the treadmill area. She was already jogging, headphones in her ears. She was in the zone. Cody set his towel over the top of his treadmill. He turned the machine on and began by power walking. Looking to his left at Layla.  
"Hey!" He said.  
Layla turned her head, looking at Cody. She smiled and took one headphone out of her ear.  
"Hey!" She replied. "Good morning!"  
"Good morning to you too. It's that time again" Cody said while setting up his workout track on his IPod.  
"Indeed it is, I'm almost done here" she replied.  
"Oh? How long have you been here?"  
"Almost two hours, did a great work out, just ending it with an easy jog."  
"Nice" he said. "I over slept on the other hand."  
Layla laughed. "Long night?"  
"Yeah, just couldn't get myself to fall asleep. I guess it was one of those nights."  
"Maybe you'll crash after tonight's show."  
"Hope so" he said with a smile. Cody turned up the volume on his IPod, just so he could get in the zone as well.  
Layla was just about done her workout. She was dripping sweat. She grabbed her bag from the floor and her towel off the treadmill and wiped her face with it, clearing some of the sweat drops. She was getting ready to hit the shower room that was just two flights down. Cody paused the music from his IPod and hopped off the treadmill.  
"Hey Lay?"  
She turned around and walked towards Cody. "What's up?"  
"I was thinking. Before work tonight, you wanna grab some coffee with me?"  
The little diva looked at Cody. Her eyes were drawn to his bright eyes. She took a moment before she answered.  
"I know we didn't have a great history, and well.. I apologize for that, really. I promise, just coffee. Nothing more." Cody said. He knew what was coming. Just the wait itself, was kind of killing him on the inside.  
"Sure" she said.  
Rhodes expected a no, to be honest. He smiled when he realized she agreed to go.  
"O..okay!" He said. "I'll call you once I'm done working out and.. showered of course."  
"Sounds good to me" The British diva said. "I'm actually about to head to the shower room right now. I'll be at my hotel waiting for your call" she said while smiling. She turned around to leave the fitness room. Cody went back to his routine, and with a smile that went from ear to ear.  
Layla went for the stairs in the hallway. The shower room was only two flights down anyway. She pushed the door open and walked right into someone who was just about to enter the same floor she was leaving from.  
"Hey! Watch it!" A man yelled before stepping out of the staircase.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't…" She paused her sentence when she got a good look at who she was talking to.

Dean Ambrose.

He was just reaching the gym while most people were just finishing up. Layla couldn't look him in the eyes. She kept her stare aiming towards the floor.  
I.. I'm sorry" she said with a stutter. She felt just a bit nervous, considering she bumped into one of the members of The Shield.  
"Yeah well. Don't let it happen again" he said while shoulder bumping Layla as he walked passed her.  
The door slammed behind him when he left the staircase. Laylas eyebrows furrowed.  
"That was rude" she thought. She walked down the two flights of stairs, reaching the shower room.  
She sat her bag down on a bench, she grabbed a fresh clean towel that was folded on the shelves by the lockers. Layla took her clothes off, and left them by her bag. The towel was wrapped around her tanned body as she walked to an empty shower stall. She turned the shower on, hot water pouring down to the drain, steam rising to the ceiling. After a long night, then a long workout this morning, a nice hot shower is just what Layla needed. Laylas eyes widen. She just realized she agreed to go out with Cody Rhodes to get some coffee. A date with her ex-boyfriend. How is she going to explain this to Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn, well.. with no doubt, will lecture Layla about it as soon as she gets the chance.

Kaitlyn was with her trainer. Working on some stretches. She already packed in a long workout. This was to slow her heart rate down.  
"Okay Kaitlyn, that should do it for today" her trainer said.  
"Ahh! Yes! Thank goodness." She said while exhaling.  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
Great! Nice and lose! I'm even scared if I jump, I wont come back down." She said with a laugh.  
"You'll be fine" he said with a smile. "Well Kaitlyn," he said while giving her a hand shake.  
"Same time tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Same time." He replied.  
"Thank you so much" Kaitlyn said while walking out of the fitness center.  
As Kaitlyn was heading out of the center, she bumped into AJ while grabbing the door.  
"Watch it you big goof!" AJ shouted.  
"…Excuse me? You watch it you dwarf" Kaitlyn replied.  
"Ladies, ladies" Dolph Ziggler said while opening the front door.  
"Thank you babe" AJ said with a smirk. She kissed Dolph Ziggler, then rolled her eyes at Kaitlyn before leaving.  
Once AJ and Ziggler were out of sight, Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.  
"And I was best friends with her?" Kaitlyn questioned herself.  
Kaitlyn went to her car and drove back to her hotel room. She had plenty of time to get ready before Raw started. Once she got back to her hotel, she went upstairs to go to her room. She slid the key card for her room door to open. Once she stepped inside, she saw Layla looking a little too fancy for Monday Night Raw. Layla was just finishing up applying make-up on her face.  
"Hey!" Layla said.  
"Hey yourself" Kaitlyn replied with a smile. "What's the occasion?"  
"Oh, nothing fancy." Layla replied.  
"Sure doesn't look like it…..Spill!" Kaitlyn said while grabbing Layla's phone.  
Layla gasped. "No!" She yelled while reaching for her phone. "Okay! Okay!" she caved, while taking back her cell.  
"I'm just going out for coffee."  
"Oh!...Dressed like that?" Kaitlyn questioned. "So, who's the lucky guy?"  
"Oh you know.. Just this guy" Layla replied.  
"Anyone I know?"  
"Mmmm…. Maybe" Layla blushed.  
"Ar..are you blushing!?" Kaitlyn gasped. "Now you really have to tell me!"  
Layla took Kaitlyn by the hands.  
"Kaitlyn… promise me you wont freak…"  
"This must be big.."  
"Promise..?" Layla questioned.  
Kaitlyn sighed. "Okay, I promise. Now spill!"  
Layla let Kaitlyns hands go, she looked at the floor and mumbled. "Cody.."  
"What.. I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said."  
"Cody" Layla spoke up.  
"…..Cody?" Kaitlyn questioned.  
Layla let out a guilty smile.  
"Cody!?"  
"Now Kaitlyn! You promised you wouldn't freak!"  
Kaitlyn bit her lip, and squinted at Layla. "Alright.." she said.  
Layla jumped up, hugging Kaitlyn. "You're the best!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Go have fun. But, be careful!"  
"I will love!" Layla said, while heading out the door.  
"You have my number!" Kaitlyn shouted as Layla was leaving.

Layla was in the elevator heading down to the lobby. She can feel butterflies in her stomach. She stepped off the elevator, and walked to the entrance of her hotel. Just outside the front door, she saw Cody leaning on his car by the passengers side. Layla smiled and went outside.  
"Wow..!" Cody said. "You look amazing."  
"How sweet, thank you" Layla said.  
"You do realize we're just getting coffee, right?"  
Layla laughed. "Of course"  
"Oh! This is for you." Cody handed Layla a rose.  
Layla gasped. "It's beautiful!" She looked at Cody. "You do realize we're just getting coffee, right?"  
"Huh?..Oh.. Yeah, I.."  
Layla laughed, cutting Cody off.  
"Ah, touché." He said. Cody opened the car door for Layla. She sat inside, he closed the door for her and went to the drivers side to start the car.  
Cody and Layla were sitting by the window in a café, fairly close to the arena where Monday Night Raw was going to take place in.  
"I don't see you much outside of work, what have you been up to?" Layla questioned.  
"Oh, um. Not really much, just doing what I gotta do. I guess "me time" you could say." Cody replied.  
"Like what?" Layla questioned. She had a perfect smile, her questions showed how curious, and interested she was in Cody.  
"The typical working out, sight seeing in each city we hit. Sometimes with Sandow."  
"Correcting everyone, I can imagine" Layla laughed.  
"You guessed it" Cody said while laughing with Layla.  
"What else?" She asked. She sipped her coffee while Cody spoke.  
"Catching up with some reading too." He looked over to the British diva. He had forgotten how much he thought how beautiful Layla is. He got lost in her dark brown eyes. Snapping out of it he asked her "How about you?"  
"Me?" She questioned.  
"Yes you, what's going on with you lately?" Cody picked up his mug, and also sipped his coffee while Layla spoke.  
"Oh! Um, well." She said. She smiled at Cody, her heart was beating fast like a drum. "I've been bonding a lot with Kaitlyn. She's so down to earth. And, I just had a modeling shoot a few days ago"  
"Ah! I've heard. A front cover Maxim model, congratulations."  
"Thank you" she finished her cup of coffee. "Perfect timing, we gotta run" she said.  
Cody checked the time on his cell phone. "Oh, wow, yeah you're right. Come on, I'll give you a lift."  
They left the café, Cody opened the door to the passengers side of his car for Layla. Before she hopped in, she looked at Cody.  
"I had a nice time, thank you."  
"It was no problem, I had a nice time too. We should do this again sometime Layla bug."  
"Layla bug" she said. She smiled "I haven't heard that name in a long time." Layla bug was a pet name from Cody when they were together. It resembled lady bug.  
"Oh, sorry.. I guess I'm still use to that name for some reason."  
"No.. I like it.." she said softly.  
Codys eyes were locked with Layla's. He moved closer to her. He cupped her face gently with his hands. He pulled her closer to him and started kissing her. Layla's breathing got heavy. She held him tightly by the collar of his shirt while she kissed him. She remembered about work.  
"We should.. really…. . go" She said in between kisses.  
Cody pulled away. His forehead was leaning on hers, his eyes were closed.  
"Okay" He whispered.

Kaitlyn was signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. She saw Cody's car pull up in the back parking lot. Layla came out of the car, and rushed over to Kaitlyn.  
"Oh good! You made it. We gotta move quickly, we're running out of time to change."  
Kaitlyn grabbed Layla and ran in the side door.  
Cody parked his car and walked over to the screaming fans to sign some autographs for them.

**Authors Note  
**  
I do **NOT **own WWE, characters, names, themes, ideas. This is just a fanfiction.  
Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. More to come. Thanks for checking this out.


End file.
